Thank God for Starbucks
by FandomGirl02
Summary: Tris works at starbucks. Tris, Christina and Uriah have been friends since college. Join me on their journey through their friendship. Also meet Four, Zeke, Shauna and many others. This is a modern day story. I suck at summaries but is definetely worth a shot! Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! So this is my new story! Yes, I'm writting again. I know. I stopped writing because i wasn't really getting any good response about my previous story. So i kinda improved my writing skills (hopeully, you think so too). But i appreciate all the support that i got for my previous story and thank you so much for those wonderful reviews. So i read the Divergent series probably a year back and was really obsessed with it, but at that time i was writing. But then late, i developed some modern day Divergent stories which had absolutely nothing to the with the book. So here i am with on eof those stories that i had in mind. I hope you like it! Please review! ;)

* * *

 _Thank God For Starbucks_

I prepared the Starbucks special order for my best friend, Christina, who comes to Starbucks almost every alternate day probably because we give her a discount on her every order. She smiled at me as I gave her favourite Starbucks coffee, the legendary S'mores Frappuccino Blended Coffee. It was her all time favourite. She was tall and had a dark chocolate complexion with strong brown eyes and chin-length, dark brown hair. She was a fashion designer in one of the top clothing company. She had always been diva, but not the arrogant and bossy type. She was pretty straight forward, but not in the rude way.

"If you don't mind, can you wait until my shift gets over? It's just half-an-hour and then we can leave." I asked her.

"Oh take your time, Tris. I have my coffee to attend so it might even take more than half-an-hour for _me_ to finish." She said laughing.

"Okay then. Hey! Do you want coffee cake?" I asked. Christina absolutely loved the coffee cake in Starbucks. Probably even more than her Frappaccino. She seemed to consider her options for a while.

"I think I'll survive without coffee cake today." She said winking while I laughed at her. She just couldn't live even one day without coffee cake. Even if she didn't come to Starbucks personally she would ask me to get the cake for her.

I worked at the Starbucks shop as a part time job. I had morning shifts every weekday. But I actually worked as assistant editor for a local newspaper company. It's not that it wasn't something that was interesting. I actually loved writing. It was my childhood dream and is still my dream today. But newspaper editing was not what I was exactly looking for. My friend, Tori, was the manager of Starbucks so I asked her if I could work at the shop. The shop had just opened a new branch near the area where I lived. Tori was searching for employees to work at the shop so she accepted immediately. Also, she was my friend after all. I work in the mornings at Starbucks and in the afternoons I work at Newspaper company as assistant editor. And since I was _Assistant_ Editor there wasn't lots of work to do. I shared an apartment with Christina who was my friend since we were in college. We had never left each other's side since then. I had known her for more than six years and we were always there for each other.

My parents had died in a car crash when I was in college. It was my brother, Caleb, who had shut me out for more than a year since my parents passed away. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He would just shut himself in his room and avoided me as much as he could. It wasn't easy for me then because I had no one else other than Caleb. He was the only family I had left. I went through depression and my grades down drastically. But it wasn't my brother who helped me out. It was Christina. She was the one who helped me through school and I finally found myself again and moved on. Caleb finally noticed his mistake and apologized one day. But I didn't forgive him right away, but we finally went back to brother and sister mode and my problems were all gone. My dad worked for the newspaper for years till the accident and so the company offered me the same job years later because my Dad was very dedicated to the job, and they wanted to give me a chance too. But I did prove myself worth for the company and hence I ended up with a huge salary and loads of respect; not only because of my father but with my own dedication towards my job. With Christina, my job and Caleb back I was happy once more.

I smiled to myself as I saw Christina peacefully drinking her coffee, thoroughly enjoying it; like every day. As I prepared more orders for the customers in line, I suddenly heard someone shout,

"Trissy-poo!"

I whipped my head to the person standing at the door. There was one person in this world who calls me Trissy-Poo.

Uriah.

There he stood. Grinning like a douchebag. My best friend in college.

"No way." I gasped.

"Urine." I said in awe.

"Yeah. It's me! The legendary, Urine! Wait, what? Hey!" He said walking towards me. I laughed at his stupidness. He gave me a huge bear hug and ruffled my hair like he always used to. Uriah was like another brother when Caleb wasn't very supportive during college. But I'll tell you, he's a much better brother than Caleb.

"It's been so long, douchebag. Like how long? Four years?" And then I suddenly noticed. He was _ginger. Ginger._ I bursted out laughing.

"You…. You're….. Ginger…." I said in between laughs.

"Christina! Come here, fast!" I called out to her. She came running towards me,

"Tris what? What hap- " She stopped abruptly as she noticed Urine.

"Uriah?" She asked in awe.

"Yup. Finally someone calls me by my name." He mumbled.

"Oh. Yeah. I meant _Urine_. My apologies." She said smirking.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Christina! He's ginger! Are you blind or something?!" I said frustrated that she still didn't notice.

"Oh my god." She says as she starts laughing. I smirk at Urine.

"Why the bloody hell are you ginger? You look like Crookshanks!" I say comparing him to Hermoine's cat in Harry Potter. What? Like that's the first thing that came to my mind! I can't help it.

Christina asks, finally recovering from her laughter and clutching her stomach, "Can we sit somewhere?"

"Yeah. Oh and this is my friend, Four." He said nodding towards the man standing next him. He was definitely not our age. Probably a good two years older than us. He was tall and built up, his eyes were a striking dark blue in colour with a hint of green in them. They were dark, but had a shine to them.

"Sorry. We didn't quite notice you. Probably since Urine looks so dashing today." I said smirking Uriah.

"Hey!", said Uriah whinning.

"Yeah. He definitely looks quite….. Weasely." He said smirking. With that we burst out laughing. And by we, I meant Four and I. The others gave us weird looks because they didn't quite understand the joke as they don't read books at all. Like not even one single book.

"Can we stop talking about my hair?! It happened under certain, um, circumstances. I can explain." Uriah said. I finally felt sad for him and decided that I would spare him till we get ourselves something to eat.

"So, what you guys want?" I said nodding towards Uriah and Four.

"Oh! I'll have the S'mores Frappuccino! It's my favourite in Starbucks!" Uriah said excitedly. Christina and Uriah had been friends even before I came into picture. And when I became friends with Christina, I automatically became friends with Uriah. Because well he's Uriah. He can become friends with anyone. As welcoming as he is, I adjusted in school pretty fast because of him. He had a pretty huge circle of friends but he never forgot about Christina. They had been friends since they were toddlers and they had known the most embarrassing secrets of each other. They could literally read each other's minds. They were like brother and sisters. Uriah moved to California a year ago, so we both lost contact with him.

"What about you, Four?" I ask smiling at him.

"Uh, I don't quite know. What's best here?" He said looking at me.

"Uh, it depends. Do you want something to eat or drink? Because we have Coffee Cake." I said smiling.

"Ph, trust me. The coffee cake is the best. Try it!" , Christina said excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll have the coffee cake. Thank you." He said smiling.

"Christina? Do you want something?" I asked her.

"Maybe….. coffee cake. I'll pay full amount! You don't have to give me a discount on it!" She said shyly.

"Don't worry, Christina. It's okay. I'll give you the discount. It was our deal, remember?"

Christina and I once made a deal that if she allowed me to stay at her apartment for one day, I would give her a discount on the coffee she bought the next day. But it became a habit of mine after a while and Tori also didn't mind because even Christina was her friend.

"Yeah. Thanks."

I go and get their order and just as I get my wallet out Tori says, "Tris, it's okay. It's a treat from me. Looks like their your close friends." I smiled at her for her kindness.

"Can I skip this shift for today? I'll work extra for tomorrow. I promise."

"Sure. Sure. Now go! They're waiting for you!"

"Thank you, Tori." I said smiling at her.

"Tori paid for them?" asks Christina, as I reach our table. I smile, "Yeah. She did. Says it's a treat from her."

"Tori? She's here?" asks Uriah, clearly excited.

"Yeah. Now tell us why you're here, Urine!" I demand. Uriah sighs.

"Okay. First you all know Zeke lives here in New York. So Mom forced me to come here since my stupid annoying brother is having 'difficult times' so I have to stay here for about three to four months! She was literally eating my head for more than a month so I finally gave in because I couldn't bare her torture anymore! And Four here, Zeke's best friend, said he'd show me the new branch of Starbucks that opened recently, so here I am!" He said grinning toothily.

"Now my second question. Why are you ginger?" I said smirking at him. He sighs.

"And here I was thinking that you'd forget." He mumbles.

"Come on Urine, I don't have all day." I said impatiently.

"Okay, fine. I was playing Truth or Dare with Zeke and Four and I had a dare but-"

He spoke quickly before I could interrupt,

"-which I am _not_ going to tell you. So I couldn't do the dare. I just missed it by-"

Four interrupted and said, "He failed miserably and Zeke told him to dye his hair blonde, but it ended up becoming that." , pointing to Uriah's hair.

"I did _not_ fail miserably! I just couldn't do the last part if the dare!"

"Can anyone tell me what the dare was?", I asked.

"He had to-", said Four, but Uriah interrupted

"I had to do absolutely nothing, okay? Can we talk about something else? What are you guys doing anyway?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering what the dare was about.

"I work at Starbucks only for an hour every day, but for the rest of the day I work as an editor for The New York Times.", I said.

"That's where your dad worked, right?" he asked me softly. I nodded. I was over it. The fact that my parents aren't here anymore didn't trouble me as much as they did before. I don't burst into tears whenever someone mentions my parents.

"What about you, Four?"

"Oh, I'm training to become a police officer."

Oh. Wow. That was not what I was expecting.

I suddenly looked at my watch and noticed that it was already 11 a.m. I cursed inwardly.

"Guys, I gotta go! I'm already 10 minutes late." I said gathering all my stuff and removing my Starbucks apron. I had to go home, take a shower because I smell like coffee and change into work appropriate clothes. Not that it's a bad thing but still.

"Bye Urine. I'll call you after work or something. Okay?" I say smiling at him. He gets up and gives me another bear hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Four." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He said smiling.

"Bye Chris." I call out as I walk out of the shop, not really waiting for her to reply, because, boy, I was late.

I sigh inwardly. I have long day ahead of me.

Being an editor was pretty tough. We always have a lot of work and deadlines and lots of editing, which was really annoying.

As I drive home, I think about the man, Four, I met at Starbucks. Four was a pretty strange name. I wonder what it means. And thank god for Starbucks. If I wasn't working there, I wouldn't have met Uriah again after 3 years.

I reached home, took a shower and left for work. Operation Survive the Day of Work, let's get going.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! I hope you liked it! If you want more this story and lot more of humour click dat review button. One Love Superwoman! I don't why i just said that... so random... nevermind... Teehee!**

 **P.S. Who else are fans of Superwoman, Ryan Higa and Connor Franta and o fthe legendary Pewdiepie! If you love them, REVIEW!**

 **Geez, I'm literally blackmailing you. But trust i don't intend to.**

 **And if guys want some awesome sauce songs from the Divergent soundtrack, hhere are some:**

 **1\. Beating Heart- Ellie Goulding**

 **2\. My Blood- Ellie Gouling (I'm not really sure if this is in the Divergent series, but just listen to it! It's amazing!)**

 **3\. Find You- Zedd ft. Mathew Koma and Miriam Bryant**

 **If you want more songs then i will be there for you!**

 **Don't forget to review! Bye! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank God for Starbucks**

 **Soor that i didn't update faster! I have school so i have very little time to write. And also this chapter is pretty long so... forgive me this time. Anyways i have something very intresting to share with you. We will be playing a game from now on. Every time i update a new chapter, I will give you 2 or 3 celebrities. they can be pop stars, actors anything, okay? And then you will have to vote for your favourite celebrity out of those 2 or 3. You will have to write them in the reviews adn i will announce the results the next time a update a new chaper along with my own favourite star out of those 3 withn the results. If you guys wanna actually play this gamme or whatever it is, then please review. The name of this game is 'Celebrity Wars 2015'. If you guys have a better name to suggest (because i bet everyone thinks the current name sucks) then review that also! I will give today's list of celebrities at the end so... wait until then. Yeah so, in the mean while, enjoy the chapter and i hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I stand in front of the door exhausted after teh long day of work, but whenever I hear this particular 3 year old kid call my name, it brings a smile on my face; no matter how tired I really am. And that is exactly what happened today.

"Twis!" I heard him yell.

"Hey buddy!" I said smiling.

Kevin was our neighbor's kid. When we moved in this apartment, I met Kevin's parents. They were really happy, with Kevin who was 2 years old back then. And I was glad that I met them. Since then Kevin and I were on good terms. He was obsessed with cars. When I say obsessed, I mean _obsessed_. Whenever they used to go out on a shopping trip, which they do very often, he gets minimum two new toy cars. Every single time. And whenever he gets himselff a new car, he would come to my house and show it to only me.

Christina and Kevin weren't really good friends and still aren't. Christina can't tolerate kids, at all. She gets really pissed really soon. And once when Kevin came home, she yelled at him so much that he started crying. So the percentage of friendship between them was 0.00001%. Pretty bad, right?

But I was the complete opposite of her. I love kids. And so Kevin and I are pretty close.

"Twis! Look I got a car!" He said showing me one of the models of a Ferrari car.

"Wow, that looks cool, Kevin! Did you tell your mom that you came here?" I asked concerned. I don't want his parents to get worried.

"Yeah." He said, playing with his brand new car, not really bothered.

Then I saw his mom open the door, searching for him.

"Katey, Kevin's with me! Is it okay if he plays with me for while?" I ask his mom.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure." She said smiling.

"Okay, thanks." I said, smiling back at her.

"Come on, buddy. Do you wanna play?" I asked Kevin, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah!" He said extremely excited. I have a stock of kids' games at home. I had preserved all of my childhood board games because they were the closest thing that reminded me of my parents. And Kevin plays with those almost every day.

I rang the bell. Christina opened the door and surprisingly even Uriah and Zeke were there. Kevin rushed immediately into my room where I kept all the board games.

"Who's the kid?", asked Uriah clearly surprised.

"Neighbor's son." I said.

"Hi Zeke, it's been so long!" I said hugging him. I had known Zeke because Uriah and Zeke were always together and had this weird telepathy connection between each other. They would just glance at each, without even speaking a word and BAM! A prank was planned. A huge sacndal would be planned in a glance. I mean it, just a glance.

"Yeah, you too, Tris." He said grinning at me and patting my head.

"How long is he staying here?" said Christina. I completely forgot about her presence in the room.

"Who Kevin? He'll just play for a while and leave." I said annoyed at the fact that Christina still doesn't like him, even though it's been a year since we moved in.

"TWIS! Can I play with this?!" Kevin asked holding a board game which he had never seen. It was what my father and I used to play. My eyes started stinging with tears but I blinked them away quickly and said,

"Sure Kevin. Why don't you give me a moment so that I can change and then we can play together?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yeah!" he said running into the room.

"Just sit there, don't touch anything!"

My room was filled with papers and articles and other important documents and stuff so I had to be extra careful. Sometimes I get too lazy at night to clean up everything before I go to sleep because I work till 12 in the night sometimes. See being an editor is quite frustrating.

I changed into some comfy sweatpants and loose full-sleeve t-shirt. They were the most comfortable clothes for late night work. I washed my face with cold water to brighten my face and take away the tired look on my face. I had dark circles under my eyes because I never get proper sleep except for the weekend. But on weekends I usually stay up late with Christina and watch some movies. So it's something which doesn't bother me anymore.

Christina always fusses about how I should try and cover them up using make-up, but I just don't think it's necessary. I could just search in the net for some home remedies to remove them permanently. You know the ones using natural ingredients easily available at home. I think they are more helpful and effective than just faking my natural look. Like I use honey on my lips in the night because I keep biting them during work and hence I end up with dry and chapped lips. Honey helps lighten dark lips and also hydrates them.

"So now let's play!" I say as I reach my room and laughing at how he was concentrating on the game, trying to figure out what it meant.

"That's not how you do it, buddy. See you move this here and you pick the dice and roll it. Okay? Like this. Got it?" I said carefully showing him what to do. We played for more than 10 minutes and I remembered how my father and I used to play this game for hours and hours together. We played with it so much that my mom had hid it from me because I wasn't studying properly. But I searched for it for a week and found finally in my mother's wardrobe. She had locked it in her drawer and hid the keys in other drawer. I sneaked into her at night when she was sleeping and took the game. I hid it in my wardrobe later that night so that she wouldn't take it from me again. So my father and I ended up playing the game at midnight. I would never sleep without playing the game. And father could never say no to my puppy dog face so he had to play with me.

I was definitely my father's daughter. I had always spent time with my father when I was young but my brother was always with my mother. I used to support my father and he used to support me back, and my brother used to support my mom and she used to support him back. And I always ended up winning the argument because my mom never used to argue with my dad so the fight ended with me just saying a simple 'sorry'. This made Caleb really angry and so he stopped fighting with from them. Yeah, he learnt his lesson.

"Twis, I wanna go home." Said Kevin suddenly. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Sure, bud. Come on." I said following him to the door.

I opened the door for him and waited till he went back home. I mean it is my responsibility that he reaches home safely. Because if he roams somewhere else and doesn't go home, I'm the one to blame.

Christina, Zeke and Uriah were watching a movie while I was playing with Kevin

"Hey! Why're you not watching the movie without me?!" I whine

"You first answer my question. Where are the chips that I bought this week?" Christina demands, crossing her hands.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You heard me." She said firmly.

"Well….. I ate them." I murmur to myself so that no one could hear me.

"I can't hear you, Tris." , she said firmly. She's gonna kill me.

"Fine. I, um, ate them." I said louder so that she could hear me.

"The whole packet?" she asked angrily. I nod. Uriah snorted. I glared daggers at him. Zeke burst out laughing. It all happened at the same time. The exact same situation happened when we were in college. I ate her food, she got pissed, Uriah snorted, Zeke laughed and I glared. The exact same thing. Déjà vu?

My inner 13 year old whispered in my ear, _I think so._

 _Shut up,_ I said to her. She whimpered and ran away.

 _Sorry, I didn't mean to say that_ , I said guilty.

She giggled and ran away.

And I was standing there, looking at her disappearing like, _What just happened?_

My conversation with 13 year old myself was interrupted when Christina burst out laughing. I started laughing too. In the end we were all on the floor, clutching our stomachs.

"Can we go get some chips? I'm hungry." Said a whining Uriah.

"Of course you are." Said Christina, rolling her eyes. I look at the time: 11.10 pm.

"But it's late and it's cold." I said whining.

"Your fault Tris. You shouldn't have eaten all the chips." Says Christina grabbing her wallet and keys.

"Wait, I need my sweatshirt!" I said running towards my room and grabbing my oversized navy blue sweatshirt.

We walk on the dark and calm street beside our apartment. There is a small departmental store where Christina and I get our midnight snacks. It's open almost the whole day and the salesman, an old man, is a pretty cool guy and fun. We know him quite well because we almost always buy our groceries from this store. It isn't very far away from our apartment so we reach there pretty quick. The distance was one of the main reasons the store was so convenient for us.

Christina grabs my shoulders and says, "You wait here while we get _ourselves-_ ", pointing to the Uriah, Zeke and herself, "-some chips and I will not get you any. Okay? Stay here."

'What? But even I want some-" I said arguing but she interrupts me and says,

"Not that easy. It's your punishment."

"Dude, no-"

Uriah and Zeke start laughing and even Christina. I smack Uriah on his arm.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" he says.

But I could retort, Christina drags both of them inside the shop.

"Fine! But it's cold!" I scream over their laughter.

"And cold." I say to myself. It must have 2 minutes since I was standing out in the cold, because my body was adjusting the temperature. I don't know why this happens to me but, even when it hot and my friends are sweating, I can survive with a sweatshirt. I just can't switch on the fan at night because I wake up in the morning with my feet ice cold. I suddenly hear footsteps and so look up from my shoes and see a man walking towards. As he closes up I notice that it is Four.

I grin at him. Maybe I can plan something against Christian or something. Maybe.

He grins at me.

"Should I worried or surprised that you're standing in a lonely street at the middle of the night?" He said smiling.

"Maybe both. But don't worry. Christina, Uriah and Zeke are just inside the shop buying food, for _themselves_ , let me mention that." I said frowning.

"Why?"

"Because I ate the last the chips packet at home. Don't tell her but I also finished the coke and the cake which I bought for her from Starbucks. You know, the one you ate."

He laughs, "You mean the coffee cake."

"Yeah. I mean I have appropriate excuses. I had a bad day! Okay, my stupid boss just rejected every single idea I gave that day for some reason. I spent a whole _week_ , a week, to do that _stupid_ article and then in the end he says, _This isn't appropriate, Ms. Prior. I want you to do again._ I mean like, dude, this isn't funny. I spent a whole week just to complete that one article! It's so annoying." I said exasperated.

"Yeah. It's pretty annoying when people do that." He said grinning. I nod.

"So, do you come here often?" he said pointing to the store.

"Oh yeah! We come here at least thrice a week for our daily groceries. We stay up late watching movies so, yeah, we just keep coming her. What about you?"

"Yeah. I come here along this road for a walk every day and I would just buy a coke or something on the way."

I hug my sides feeling cold again.

"You come for a walk when it's so cold?" I said raising my eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm used it. We used to wake up at 4 in the morning for the police training cource and go for jogging, so this weather is nothing for me."

"It must be hard, right? You know, police training." I said looking at him.

"Yeah. It is. But I got used to it. Stress isn't new to me." He says looking down.

I don't what it means but I don't press the topic because he looks uncomfortable. I don't even know him. Obviously he wouldn't want to share everything me. In the bright light of the shop behind us, his eyes look so bright. I notice for the first time that they have a tint of green in them.

"So how did you meet Zeke?" I ask him suddenly, trying to divert the topic.

"Oh," he says smiling, "I met him right here. You know, during another one of my night strolls. I just wanted to buy some milk and then he was standing there with Shauna, yelling at shopkeeper about something. It's a long story." He said looking towards the shop.

Christina, Zeke and Uriah walk out of the store holding four chips packets.

"You got one for me?" I asked with my best innocent look.

"No. These two are for me!" says Uriah, holding the packet towards his chest protectively.

"Please…." I said , giving my best puppy dog face. He could never say no to that.

"Fine." He says sighing.

"Yay! See Christina. That's a true friend!" I said sticking my tongue out. Zeke and Four laugh at me.

Hey," I said looking at Four, "do you wanna come home watch a movie with us tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. Maybe some other day. I'l see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye!" We all say together and watch his retreating form.

"So... what movie are we watching?" askes Christina as we reach home.

"Monsters Inc.!" says Uriah. They all look at me, asking for confirmation.

"Anything's fine with me." I said yawning.

I end up sleeping on the couch with my chips packet untouched on my lap, even though I had been just five minutes through the movie, Frozen. Yeah. We watched Frozen for some reason later. After all, it had been an exhausting day.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! I hope I haven't disappointed you. So anyways today's celebrities are... Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez! It's a battle between the Swifties, the Lovatics and the Selenators! Who is going to win this celebrity war?! If you are truly a fan of your favourite female artists then review away! And that's it. One Love Superwoman and have a wonderful day... or night! And bye! ;) Teehee!**

 ***BROFIST***

 **There may be many youtubers but they all have one thing in common. They make us laugh!**

 **That was so random... anyways... i should go. Um, REVIEW and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank God for Starbucks**

 **Charter 3**

 **I'm so sorry that it took so long! I can't help it! I have school and i hardly get the laptop to write itself! So anyway this one is really long compared to my previous chapter so i hope you won't be too disappointed. Anyways, thank you so much for those wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me! And i couldn't get many votes for the last celebrity war so I'm gonna skip that one. But on eperson voted for Selena Gomez. See if you guys don't vote then your favourite star will not win. As usual i will give today's celebrity wars' nominees after the chapter! And BTW my favorite female artist is Demi Lovato! I just love her and I also her new song 'Cool for the Summer'. Adn i want you guys to REVIEW! My goal is to reach more than 10 reviews for this chapter! Okay enough of this. I hope you like the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _So... what movie are we watching?" askes Christina as we reach home._

 _"Monsters Inc.!" says Uriah. They all look at me, asking for confirmation._

 _"Anything's fine with me." I said yawning._

 _I end up sleeping on the couch with my chips packet untouched on my lap, even though I had been just five minutes through the movie, Frozen. Yeah. We watched Frozen for some reason later. After all, it had been an exhausting day._

I wake with my neck soaring with pain. I look around trying not the stretch my neck too much. Uriah's head was on my shoulder, Christiana's head was on Uriah's shoulder and Zeke was in a complete different angle with his head on the arm rest of the couch. I slept with my head balancing correctly on my shoulder, which was the reason why my neck was paining so much. Great, now I would have to wait till next morning for it to reduce. I yawn loudly, not bothering that it would wake the others. I stifle a groan as move my neck side to side to stretch it a bit, so as to reduce the pain a bit.

In the process, I wake up Uriah. He sits up lazily, rubbing his eyes.

" Mornin'. What's the time?" he asks groggily.

"Huh, 10." I said, tried very hard to stifle another load yawn, but failed terribly.

"Can I wake her up, it's really annoying me." He said pointing to Christina, who was dozing peacefully on his shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders and said lazily, "You decide."

He lets out a loud yawn and I laugh at him.

I walk to the washroom to freshen up and brush my teeth. But I end up taking a shower itself. I walk out of my room to the living hall, my golden blonde hair glistening with water.

"You took a shower already?" asks Christian groggily.

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

I wasn't the early bird type. I hated waking up in the morning and taking a shower in the cold was even worse. And I did both of tehm today. I actually don't like taking bath with extremely hot water, even though it might be freezing cold outside. I'm weird. Lesson of the day: Don't ask questions.

"So, what do you guys want for breakfast?" I said looking at the three of them.

"Actually, I think we should head home. It's already 10." Zeke said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"But why don't you finish breakfast and then leave. I might make waffles today." I said grinning at Uriah. Uriah had loved my pancakes. Since my parents hadn't been there during my college time, I had learnt to be independent. Their death changed a lot of things in my life. Before, when I was a kid I used to love my mom's classic waffles with loads of chocolate sauce on it. So I learnt it, more over _watched_ my mom cook them and succeeded in achieving the ultimate homemade waffles. Of course, I also did use the internet in achieving; but that's a different matter. Did I succeed or not. That's what matters ultimately.

"No, we have _things_ to do, don't we, Uriah?" asks Zeke, poking him in the side.

"Oh! Yeah yeah we totally have _loads_ of things to do. Yeah we got to go, Trissy. I'll call you guys later today. I promise." He said hurriedly as they both started searching for their phones. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"On the shelf." I said pointing to the shelf next to the T.V. set. They take their phones from the shelf. They definatly had something in mind. Today's a Saturday, so they might go Shauna's; who was one of Zeke's best friends. So they might be planning something at her house or Zeke's house. My instincts told me that they were going to plan a party. Oh-oh. This is so not good.

Last time, when Zeke and had Uriah had arranged a party, when I had got my job as an editor. I was completely ecstatic and stupidly agreed to company Christina at the party. That was one of the stupidiest mistake I had ever made.

I should have just listened to the good angel on my right shoulder. Instead I listened to the evil angel on left who had been prodding on my shoulder with her pitchfork, influencing me to go to the party and get drunk. And that was the last time I listened to the Evil angel.

So I ended up so badly drunk that I became unconscious. Like literally. Uriah had to drop me home and I woke up the next morning with a very painful headache. It also included lots of puking and cleaning the bathroom at least ten times.

That's when I made my decision. Uriah, Zeke and parties were not a good combination for me. But I mean it. It was a bad idea for only me. Because everyone else loved Zeke and Uriah's parties. They were even famous in college because of their parties. But I don't I have to talk about some random outsider to prove this. Christina was the best example. She loved them a lot; even though she ended up drunk most of the times.

"Bye!" said Uriah, hugging me and patting me on the head. I opened the door for them and watched their retreating forms and faintly heard Uriah yell 'Bye', as they disappeared down the stairs.

"They have something in mind, don't they?" I said to Christina as I closed the door.

"Yeah, they definitely do. But it's actually been a really long time since I've been to one of their parties. I hope they're planning a party. I really miss those days." She said switching on the T.V.

"Yeah. Actually." I said, honestly. I did really miss those days.

"You're actually agreeing to go to a party. Wait, so you're indirectly asking me to give you a makeover!" She said smirking.

"I never said a word about that! First of all, we don't even know whether they're planning a party, so shut up." I said.

"Yeah. Yeah. But I _will_ give you makeover no matter what happens."

"Fine. No waffles for you today." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, please! I need waffles."

She came running to the kitchen, with her hands folded.

"Okay. Chill out. I'll make them for you." I said laughing at how desperate she was for waffles.

I make the mix needed for the waffles and get the waffle iron ready.

"Christina, do you want chocolate chips in the waffles?" I said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Tris, you don't even have to ask me that question!" She said.

"Can you put VH1?"

"Yeah. Sure."

It was still 10:30 so 'Good Morning VH1' would be coming right now. I hear the song Shut up and Dance playing from the TV. Christina squeals and increases the sound and I laugh at her. Christina and I have been obsessed with this song for weeks together. I mean who cannot love this song! Seriously. It's like the song which can make a person who has no talent in dancing, dance like a person who's drunk. And luckily the song had just started. Yeah, I know, I'm amazing and I just happen to havev amazing luck sometimes.

" _Oh, don't you dare look back , just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said , "You're holding back."_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me."_

 _We were victims of the night, the chemical physical kryptonite._

 _Helpless to the bass and fading light._

 _Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together._

 _She took my arm. I don't how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

" _Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on."_

 _I said, "You're holding back."_

 _She said, Ooh "Shut up and dance with me."_

I sang along as I poured the waffle batter into the waffle iron.

"Christina, are there any strawberries in the fridge?" I asked Christina.

"Yeah, I bought them last time I went shopping which was day before yesterday."

"Okay. Great." I said as I walked over to the fridge.

"She said, Oooh shut up and dance." I sang softly. Singing was something that I was pretty good at since I was about 12 years old. I actually participated in many talent shows with Uriah. He could play the guitar and Zeke could play the drums. So we used sing to simple songs and master I also mastered the art of high pitch singing, and I could imitate Ellie Goulding. Yeah, I know, it's weird. But I mastered that only recently. You know, Beating Heart, Love me like you do and Burn.

I served the waffles with more chocolate chips and some strawberries. I searched the cupboard for some Hershey's Syrup. We always, always had a stock of Hershey's at home.

We enjoyed our waffles with chocolate and I went inside my room to write a new article that my stupid boss asked me to. I had a close friend at work too. Her name was Susan and she was probably the only who was of my age. Like everyone was in their mid-thirties, so Susan was the actual proper company I had at office. And she was very nice actually.

Just then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Tris! It's me, Susan."

"Oh hey!"

"I have amazing news for you. We have a holiday on Monday!"

"What?! We as in the office or just us?"

"No for the both us. Only us. It's so weird. He said that we deserve a break."

"That is just so….. amazing….. and weird. But that is so cool. But you're sure, right? I mean it could have been a dream also. I just watched a Superwoman video recently in which talked about 'Types of Dreams'. S maybe it was just a dream."

"No! I can tell the difference between a dream and real life, okay? So anyways enjoy your holiday. Bye."

"You too! Bye!"

I started jumping around the room yelling , 'I have a holiday tomorrow! Whoohoo.', and 'This is how we do in the Poodiepie house.'

I climbed up the bed and jumped, messing the bed sheets completely or should I say _destroyed_ them. And then something happened.

I fell.

On my bum.

Ouch.

And then I ran out of my room to the hall and yelled.

"I have a holiday on Monday!" I said to Christina, grinning like an idiot.

"What?! That's amazing!" She said hugging me.

"Oh and by the way I just got a message from Uriah. They're planning a party tonight at like 8. But we can go early." She said grinning.

Great. Just fabulous.

"That's amazing." I said, biting my lip.

"You have to come. Please, for me?" She said looking at me. I had to go. She had been waiting for a party for so long. And I bet it's gonna be alright. I was definitely not the party type person. I'm really awkward in parties.

If someone was waving furiously at me, I would just look at them weirdly and think that the person was waving at someone else.

Then when they finally reach me, the person would ask, "Dude I was calling you from there. What is wrong with you?"

Then I would say pointing behind me, "Well I thought that you were saying hi to someone behind me-"

And then I notice there's only a wall behind me. So I'd try to cover it by saying,

"I mean I thought you were saying hi to the….. wall… I mean they have feelings too, right? Or the bartender! I mean he seems like a nice guy, you know."

And then they'd just roll their eyes and walk away.

"Alright! I'm sorry." I call after them.

I sigh. Story of My Life.

Whatup Superwoman reference!

Alright now back to the present.

"Yeah. I'll come. I miss those parties anyway." I said smiling at her.

"Yay! Now I can give you a makeover!"

"Not anything heavy, please! Just something very simple. Please!"

"Yeah. This time you choose whatever you want."

"Thanks."

We spent the rest of the day lazily. I made some Mac and Cheese for lunch which is quite common for us. And then it was 6 in the evening. Torture time begins now. But surprisingly it actually wasn't that bad.

"Christina I just need a simple dress. Nothing too fancy. You promised."

"I know, I know." She searching for a dress in my closet.

"Aha! Perfect."

And it actually was. It was a simple black knee length dress. It had a high neck cut right at the collar bone. It was a net like chiffon material with a black satin piece at the waist. The part after the satin belt was lightly ruffled. It ended right above my knee. The back cut was very high and the sides were a see through net but the middle was with the same ruffled chiffon material as the front.

"It's perfect." I said holding the dress.

"Now time for makeup!" She said.

"Wait i need to take a shower. I'll be back in ten minutes. Promise."

"Okay fine. Ten minutes."

I quickly take a shower using my favourite lavender scented soap. It was my all time favourite soap.

I dry myself with a towel quickly and step out.

"Now go and wear the dress." Christian orders as soon as I step out.

I wore my dress and fit me perfectly. The belt hugged my waist correctly and the black suited my pale skin. I walk to Christina's room. Her dress was definitely more flashy compared to mine. It was a mix of silver and black. It was shorter than mine and was more Christinay. What? That doesn't make sense. It was a dress which only Christina would wear.

"Time for makeup." She said carrying a stool and placing it in front of the mirror.

"Christina, I am not wearing foundation. Do you still have the Bare minerals BB cream?" I asked.

"Yeah. I still have it." She said searching through her bug makeup bag. And by big I mean _huge._

She bought a small tube of BB cream.

"But I don't think I have one that matches your complexion."

"Wait, the same BB cream that you bought for me is in my room. I'll get it." I said walking towards my room. I opened the cupboard and searched for the only makeup product I had ever owned.

"Here." I said giving the tube to Christina as I walked to her room.

"Now we need a buffing brush and other stuff." She said rummaging through her makeup bag. She took out a buffing brush, an eye pencil, mascara, an eyebrow pencil, eyebrow brush, concealer, a nude lip gloss and a beige eye shadow.

"No. No eye shadow and no lip gloss. That thing is so sticky. I have lip balm and I will apply only that or nothing else."

"Okay fine. You do your own makeup! You know how to buff the cream into your face, right?"

I nod. And I start. I take a dime size drop of the product and buff it into my face. And then I apply very little of the concealer to cover up my dark circles. After that I just brush through my eyebrows using the eyebrow brush. I line my upper and lower water line with my eye pencil, which brought out my pale blue eyes, and apply very little mascara to my eyelashes. I apply loads of lip balm because I have naturally very dry skin and due to that my lips also are very dry.

Christina judges my makeup skills and looks carefully at my face, while I just sit their awkwardly.

"Christina, can you please stop looking at me like that."

"You need some concealer on your eye lids." She says finally after what I felt like five minutes.

"Okay. Cool."

With my ring finger I apply dot sized portion of concealer on my eyelids.

"You also need a bit of bronzer. Just a little."

She takes a brush and applies a very light shade bronzer straight from my ear to my cheekbones point.

"Perfect." She said.

"Fine. Are you done?" I said as I ran a brush through my naturally straight golden blonde hair.

"Yeah."

I spray some perfume on my wrist and neck. Again, it was lavender flavor.

"Great. Shall we leave?"

"Yeah."

We climbeb into my car and rode off to Uriah's house. Okay so the goal for today: Do not get drunk no matter. You got it girl. We can do it, said my inner thirteen year old self. Thanks, I said dryly to her.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! I'm sorry if taht sucks but that's all i could do because i had very less time. So anyways the nominees are Shailene Woodley and Jennifer Lawerence! That's so difficult! It's like we love them both so the choice is yours! Review away my friends! Thh more you review, teh faster i post the next chapter! Lol! Yeah so I'll meet you soon with the next chapter! Stay strong and good luck! #michellephan**

 ***Brofist**

 **One love Superwoman 3**

 **Teehee**

 **Don't forget to review! Bye! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank God For Starbucks**

 **Guys i am sorry so sorry for not posting faster but i didn't have any time to write at all. I literally wrote _everything_ today! So please forgive me this time. I promise i will not do this again. I promise! Anyways thank you so much for all the support that you have been giving me and i am beyond ecstatic for the success. But guys i need you to review mor! Let's see, how a bout we get three more reviews today. Deal? If you guys review, then i'm gonna post the next chapter faster! Liek seriously! Anyways this is the last celebrity wars that we're having 'cause you guys aren't reviewing! So if i don't get paople telling who their favourite celebrity, then i'm gonna stop it. SO this is your last chance. Anyways enough blackmailing! I hope you like the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

We arrived at Uriah's house in about just ten minutes. And believe me, it was just like the parties we used to have in college. With the same old college beer in the same old red glasses. Gosh, I miss those days.

"Sup sister from another mother!" Uriah said to me as we entered inside.

"Sup brother from another mother! Let's do the bro fist." I said bringing my hand up locked in a fist.

"Oh yeah!"

And we did our signature brofist. It's very hard to explain, but it was actually really cool. And you know what, I invented it. Me, the legendary Tris Prior. Byam!

"Gosh, you guys still remember that." Christina said raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Never could forget it in a lifetime." We said together. That was our most famous pickup line.

"I mean it's atleast better than, 'Oh my god, Hi!'" He said in an extremely high pitched girly, flicking behind his imaginary hair. I laughed out loud while Christina and Uriah started bickering. Don't worry, I've faced years and years of those arguments. I can cope with it. They walk away towards the beer section.

"Gee, thanks guys. Go bicker your heads off and leave me all alone."

"Hi."

I look to my right and see Four standing there like always, surprising me.

"Hi. I didn't know you'd come."

"Well it was a last minute choice." He said smiling.

"Hey Tris! Do you want some beer?" asks Christina from the other side of the room, where Uriah kept the beer in old college style. You know in those big bowls with the red glasses.

"Nah." I said. Will. Control. The color green. I'm effing Green Lantern. The human who is the savior of the human world. That doesn't make sense….. Whaa….?

"Sure?"

I nod.

"What about you Four?" she asks.

"No. I'm good. Thanks."

"May god help you both." She said rolling her eyes.

"What's your reason for not drinking?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like drinking today, I guess."

I nod.

"What about you?" He asks me.

"I don't know. I don't wanna end up drunk and plus I have an article to write for Tuesday. I can't do that when I'm puking everywhere, right?" I said laughing.

He chuckles and says, "I bet you can't. So, what is it like to be an editor?"

"It's stressful but it's something that I love doing. I love writing. No matter how tired I might be, it's just something I can do anytime and anywhere. And plus I read a lot so that helps too. It was what my father did, when I was young. He kind of influenced me to start reading when I was young. In fact, I work at the place where he used to work. He never forced me to read, but the first time I read a book he was the one who influenced me. And after I read that book I was really interested and the next time I picked a book, it out of my own interest. It soon became a habit of mine and then it lead to writing my own stories. Yeah, that's how it began." I said smiling.

"Your father must be really proud of you." He said smiling at me.

"I bet he would've…." I said, blinking back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said softly, his smile disappearing.

"It's okay." I said looking down.

"When?"

"I was in college and one day the principal called for me and said there was an emergency and that I had to leave for hospital immediately. My brother and I went there. They were lying there on the bed and the next moment…..they were just…..gone. They met with a car accident while coming back home. It was my birthday." I said biting my lip.

"That's terrible." He said. We stood there in silence. I chose to say nothing after that. It was not awkward but a good pause. And suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe I could do a drink. I'll give you company." I said. I don't know where it came from and why but I just blurted it out.

"Okay. Well I'd like company, thank you." He said with a smile.

We walk together to the beer stand just like those college days.

"Hello, my name's Uriah! What can I do for y'all?" He said grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up. That's all I need you to do. Believe me." I said smirking.

"Ow, that hurt!" He said placing his hand in a fist over his heart and making a face of utter disbelief.

I started laughing as he rolled onto the floor and acted as if he just died, with his tongue sticking out.

"Man, he needs therapy." Four said beside me, shaking his head.

"He so badly does. Thank you baby Jesus for killing Uriah." I said to the ceiling. Uriah suddenly got up and said suddenly,

"Hey, I thought you loved me!"

"Well it's time to face the music, Uriah, because I don't. Trust me." I said placing my palm over my heart and shaking my head.

"I hate you!"

"You too, sweetie!"

Four laughed. Then Uriah laughed. Then I joined them.

"You guys are so immature." Four said clutching his stomach.

And then I saw it. The love of my life. It was sitting on the table peacefully, waiting for people like me to…. Eat it. The love of my life. It was like what One Direction was like for other girls. Doritos….. nacho cheese flavor.

I grabbed it immediately.

"Yes. Heaven has come to me." I said to my darling.

"Hey! Even I want some!" said Uriah.

"Yeah, you better give him some or he's gonna throw a tantrum like a 3 year old." Four said laughing.

"Very funny, Number boy, but seriously I am not going to let that packet of chips go that easy. Bea, you better give me some."

"Okay. Okay. Rock paper scissor. Whoever wins gets this. Deal?"

"Deal. Bring it on."

"Okay. Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

He makes the symbol of a scissor, while I just yawn.

"Dude! You can't do that. I don't have all day!"

"Sorry. I'm just sleepy I can't help it."

Four chuckles.

"Rock. Paper. Scissor!"

Stone. Scissor.

"Ha! I win!" I say.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

Stone. Paper.

"I damn it!" I curse under my breath.

"Yay!" He says.

"Okay. Okay. Last one." I said.

"Stone. Paper. Scissors!"

Paper. Stone.

"I win! Whoo!" I said.

"No fair!"

"Life isn't always fair, sweetie."

We spend our time at Uriah's house for a while and I soon start feeling sleepy. It was past midnight. Most of the people left leaving just me, Four, Christina, Zeke, Uriah and two others I didn't know.

"Hey Uri, I'm going home. Where's Christina?" I ask him sleepily.

"Christina wants to stay here. She said she wanted to watch a movie. Why don't you also stay here?"

"I'm sorry but I'm really sleepy and this dress is really uncomfortable." I said uneasily.

"Okay. Christina! Tris is leaving!" He yelled. I flinched. I felt cold all of a sudden and goosebumps creeped all over my back. I don't know why. I just had that sensation for absolutely no reason.

"But Tris I need the car! I have to leave to the boutique early tomorrow so I'll have to leave directly from here." She said as neared me.

"Oh."

"I'll drop you." Said Four beside me.

"Oh. You don't have to do that. I'll figure something out."

"Tris, I'll drop you. I have no problem."

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"Okay. Great! I'm sorry for the trouble, Four, but I really need to go early tomorrow so I need the car."

"It's no problem." He said.

"Bye, Bea. I'll call you later, okay?" said Uriah.

"Sure. Sure. Your hair color's wearing off." I said smirking.

"It's not permanent. It goes away in like three-four washes. Obviously I'm not going to dye my hair permanently." He said.

"Bye Zekey-bear!" I said laughing.

"I hate you." He said annoyed, but with a hint of a smile.

"Fine. Bye guys." I said smiling at all of them.

"Bye, man." Four said to Zeke and gave him a one armed hug. You know, the weird hug that guys have.

We walk out of the house bidding our goodbyes to our friends and that's when I notice that Four's ride is a bike. And believe me, it looked amazing. Like if Theo James took the form a bike then this is what he'd look like. You could also consider it female, like for example Nina Dobrev or Shailene Woodley! Seriously that's what it looked like.

"Yeah, I know, it's a pretty amazing bike." He said beside me.

I didn't respond and continued to stay still with a wide open mouth.

"Maybe you should tell where you live." He said. I didn't care what he was talking about and continued to stay like that. After a minute I finally said something.

"Wow."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were going to stay like that forever."

"But seriously did you steel this from Tom Cruise while he was shooting for 'The Mission Impossible' or something! Where did you even get this?" I asked anxiously. He laughed and said,

"Well my dad's pretty rich and stuff so I sometimes just get whatever I want."

"I want."

"Oh! That must be cool!"

"Not really. We and my dad, we aren't on, um, really good terms." He said looking down. He didn't seem really comfortable with this conversation so I changed the topic immediately and said,

"But it doesn't matter, right? I mean when got this bike, what else do need? Just look at it, seriously. This is the best bike I've ever seen!"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh and by the way, I have a question. Your pet name is Bea?"

"Yeah. Well my actual name is Beatrice. Everyone used to call me Tris in college so that's what they think my name is. Only Uriah, Christina and my brother call me that." I said smiling.

"Oh. Beatrice is a nice name." He said grinning.

"Thanks?" I said laughing as he chuckled.

"So, um, where's your house?" He asked me.

"Oh, it's nearby. It's hardly a ten minutes drive."

"Well then hop on!" He said smiling.

And the ride was really comfortable. Although my hair's all over my face, I kind of like it.

"So you stay with Christina over there?!" He shouted over the wind without turning his head.

"Yeah! Hey you have to take a right here!" I shout back.

We reached in five minutes and I get down and push all the hair out of my face

"So you wanna come home?" I ask him.

"Well…."

"Come on! You haven't seen our house! Please…"

"Okay. Sure." He said smiling.

"So is this place Christina's or your's?" He asks me as we climb up the stairs to our apartment.

"It's actually Christina's. Her mom bought it for her after she finished her college. I wasn't really well back then so I asked whether I could stay there for a while. And those few months turned into years. But I started hunting for small apartments which I could afford, recently. I just want a small, cozy apartment. Nothing else. But don't tell Chris, okay? She's gonna throw a fit!" I said laughing. I found my keys in my purse and opened. I put my purse, phone and the keys on the shelf.

"I actually know this house in my neighborhood. It's a pretty small one and I know the owner. He's actually shifting to New York and he needs to sell the house so maybe I could ask him about it. How does that sound to you?" he said smiling.

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked surprised.

"A hundred percent." He said nodding.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said ecstatic.

He laughed at me.

"Seriously, that is so cool! Thank you so much!"

"So when do you want me to get back to you?" he asked.

"Anytime. Whenever you're free. I mean, it's nothing urgent."

"Okay, cool."

"I should head home. It's getting kind of late."

"Oh okay. I'll see you later I guess."

"Hey, I need your number. I have to call you right." He said taking out his phone.

"Oh yeah." I give him my phone number.

"Okay then. I'll see you later. Bye." He said smiling.

"Bye and once again thank you so much. It means a lot to me!" I said hugging him.

"Oh it's no big deal." He said grinning.

"See you later!"

"Bye."

I watch him disappear along the stairs. I close the door and jump up and down.

"I'm getting a new house! I'm getting a new house!"

And then I stop suddenly.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need to see the house first and then arrange the money. So no high expectations, okay? So cool down, Tris. Now take a deep breath. Hoo!"

I squeal loudly. I know it's not very Tris-like but I couldn't help it!

I go inside the room and change into very comfy pajamas and my favourite sweatshirt. I tie my hair in a loose bun because my hair really long. It's almost upto my waist line and sometimes gets really annoying.

I go to bathroom humming my favourite song 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. I wash of all my makeup off my face and brush my teeth. I set an alarm for 7 'o clock on my phone, play my playlist with my phone under my pillow. It always helps me sleep well.

I have to get up early tomorrow as I have to finish all my work. But I have a holiday on Monday so no worries!

I sigh and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! I hope you liked it! I'm gonna call my story TGFS! The title's just too long! Anyway, today's celebrities are Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley from TVD! So review away guys! See you the next chapter!**

 ***brofist**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank God For Starbucks**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I fell sick so i didn't feel like writing at all! I should not make promises anymore. And even if i do make promises by mistake, just don't believe me. Anyway the winner of the last celebrity wars was Paul Wesley! I personally prefer Ian Somerhalder! Yeah so any ways i hope you like this chapter and there will be one surprise for you in this chapter! It's a good one, don't worry. Yeah so the nominees for the today's celebrity wars will be given below! Hope you like this chapter and sorry once more for not posting faster! ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : None of thh charecters or items mentioned in this fanfiction do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder violently. I bury my head deeper inside the comforter and mumble sleepily,

"Go away."

"Tris , get up right now!" she yells at me.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up!" I said angrily as I get the comforter out of face.

"What is your problem Christina?" I said as I tried to rub the sleep out of my face.

And then it hit me. Christina's here. That means its past 10 in the morning. That mean the alarm didn't work. Or I just refused to get up no matter what happens. Oh shit! Bad. Bad. Bad.

"What's the time?" I said covering my face with my hands. I'm so stupid… Why does my life suck so much…..

"It's 10:30. Quite sulking and listen to me! I'm opening a boutique!"

"What the eff! That is so amazing!" I said hugging her hard.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" I said grinning from ear to ear.

Opening a boutique had been her college dream. She told me when we were in college that she's always wanted to open a boutique. I mean she did love working for Gucci. I mean obviously, that's the biggest clothing line! But she doesn't really like working under someone bigger than her. I mean it's not in a n arrogant way, but she just likes to work independently.

"Thank you! I'm so excited!" She said grinning.

"How did this even happen?! I mean, so suddenly?"

"I don't know myself! You know Will, right?"

I nod.

"So he works for a bank. I told him that I want to open my own boutique but I can't afford to. And so he said I could take a loan and then pay it back in installments. So I can first start up the basic stuff for the boutique while I work for Gucci for another month. So yeah I earn some money and that's gonna help me pay as EMI. It's cool right?" She said looking at me.

"I don't know. Do you think you can pay back the money?" I said hesitantly.

"I have my savings remember? I've been saving money for the boutique since college. So it's okay."

"Then great. Seriously I am so happy for you!" I said grinning and hug one again.

"Thank you! I mean seriously this wouldn't be possible if it weren't you. You've supported me all the while. I mean remember when I didn't get the job at Glimmer and you helped me through it when I got so disappointed at myself." She said smiling.

"Yeah. I know." I said smiling. We stand in silence for a while and I say,

"Well I should go and brush. And congratulations once again!"

"Wait wait before that, since it's a very happy day for me today, you're cooking breakfast."

"I always cook breakfast." I said.

"Please…."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Waffles?"

"Anything else? What about chicken sandwiches?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Boy, I love your chicken sandwiches!"

"Okay. Chicken sandwiches coming up, sir!" I said giving her play full salute. She laughs at me.

I freshen up quick and head to the kitchen hurriedly and nibble on an Oreo biscuit, because I didn't eat anything last night except a packet of Doritos and maybe a glass or two of beer and maybe a burger and maybe some more Doritos. Oops, wrong estimation.

I make the stuffing for the sandwich and don't ask why we had chicken at home. It's just sometimes we had a stock of things at home. Chicken was one of them.

Christina absolutely loved my chicken, cherry tomatoes and mayo sandwiches. Probably even more than my waffles. And I did too. And by sandwiches, I don't mean those fancy ones; I made those simple sandwiches with wheat bread.

I served them up on a plate and carried them to the hall where Christina was working on some of her models for the boutique.

"Christina," I said as I handed the sandwiches to her, "I'm planning to move from here."

"Here as in?" she asked.

"Here as in from this apartment. I mean I can't trouble more than I am already. I asked you permission to stay here for like months and now it's been a year."

"Yeah. I agree but I never said I had a problem-"

"You're telling that to me just so that I don't get hurt but I know that you want a place to yourself, right?"

"Kinda. But seriously I don't have a problem and you are not leaving here till I give you permission!' She said firmly. See, I told you she's gonna throw a fit.

"But wait listen-"

"Tris, no. I am not letting you leave this place."

"Is it because you're going to miss my cooking skills?" I said grinning, teasingly.

"Yeah right. I could always go out and eat. And plus I can cook for myself." She said laughing while I chuckled at her.

"I kind of Four about moving here and then he told me that there is this place in his neighbor hood itself. So he said he could talk to the owner." I said.

"Wow, nice of him."

"I mean I have been hunting for some houses that I could afford online but none them caught my attention."

"Okay fine. It's your decision. If you think you should move then go ahead. I have no problem."

"Wait that's not what I meant. It's not that I don't like being here. It's just that I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Don't take it the wrong…. Ugh. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. It's your decision. Do what you want." She said smiling warmly at me.

"You don't have any problem right?"

"Nah. Except maybe I'm going to miss your food." She said grinning.

"Finally. You admit it." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Whatever."

I work on my article the whole day and sleep a little early. The next day passes in a blur. After all, it's a holiday. And holidays always go away like as if it was just 10 minutes.

I sleep and then in a few minutes, I end up in Starbucks serving the customers their coffees with a smiling face. And then comes in Christina with Uriah. Wow, that was not what I was expecting.

"Hi! What the hell are you doing here?" I said smiling.

"I don't I just thought I could get some coffee and I met her on the way." Uriah said.

"Oh. So did you tell him about your… _news?_ " I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Oh. No. Well I will now. But before that I want a Caramel Frappucino." She said excitedly.

"I want coffee cake." He said.

"Coming up."

I make their orders as they go back to sit down. Then I notice that since I had a holiday yesterday, it would be better if I went early today. I look at the clock on the wall opposite to me which said, 10. So quickly gave Uriah and Christina their orders and went to Tori, the manager.

"Tori, can I leave early today? I might be needed for extra hours at work." I asked her as I reached her station.

"I don't think that's possible Tris. Even Bud's coming late today. And there's a lot of crowd also."

"Can I work for 30 minutes more and then leave? I had a holiday yesterday so my boss could get really pissed." I said biting my lip.

"That's okay. 30 minutes not less than that." She said firmly.

"Okay. Cool. Thanks."

I work for those 30 minutes, glancing at the clock almost every five minutes. Because if my boss gets pissed, boy, it will not be good.

"Tori, 30 minutes up."

"Your desperate." She said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry… I just….I have to go."

"I've never seen anyone this determined towards their job. And you're doing two of them. That's just…. Wow. I mean how old are you?"

"Well 22." I said shrugging.

"Yeah. Now go! You got a job, right?"

"Thank you so much for everything." I said smiling as she returned it.

I walked over to my station, grabbed my things, waved goodbye to Uriah and Christina, and left home to shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I sat at my work station rubbing my temples as I read another article about the nuclear explosion in Chernobyl, Ukraine. I mean I did about other disasters, like I also did read personal stories of the survivors of the Holocaust, but I somehow found this accident really depressing and hard to digest. The book which I read about the survivors of the Holocaust was actually about the survivors who escaped from the concentration camps and were in the age group of only 8 – 14. It was really horrific and 10 times worse than the Chernobyl article that I'm reading now. I just don't understand why I think it's a horrific disaster due to mankind itself.

I stretched in my chair and rubbed my eyes. I had been these articles for the past thirty minutes and I still didn't know how to even start my article.

I still couldn't figure out why my boss gave Susan and I holiday, but he didn't waste a minute for scolding me about why I was so late even though I had a holiday the day before. He literally went one and one about for ten minutes just about how 'irresponsible' I am. Although I do two to three articles every single week. It's my boss's logic. Lesson of the Day: Just don't ask questions.

And then, an hour later, he calls me to his office.

"Tris, I have some work for you as you are the most responsible editor or staff member, I should say, her in this office-"

"But I thought I was irresponsible." I said raising my eyebrows.

He looked at me with his mouth quite open.

"Forget it. I must have had a nightmare last night. You know it's, um, pretty scary to have you yelling at me." I said smiling nervously.

Still giving me the same look.

"You know what, maybe you should go ahead with whatever you were saying. I'm sorry, for the…. interruption."

"Well, as I was saying, you have to write an article about the Chernobyl accident which happened on 26 April, 1986. I want you to write how about how we could prevent this in the future and also what exactly caused it."

"Okay. Um, great. I'll do it."

"By Thursday."

"By Thursday?" I asked.

"By Thursday." He said looking into his computer.

"Sure. It'll be done by Thursday."

"Now, off you go. I have some things to take care of." He said shooing me with his hand.

"Uh, yes, sir." I said as I walked out.

"Great. Just fabulous." I muttered under my breath.

That has lead to what is happening now. I was sitting in front of my computer in my station, reading the perspectives of the people who witnessed the accident personally. I mean that would give a lot of information as to what exactly happened. I thought also write about the examples of some other forgotten incidents like this, especially human-induced disasters.

I do some more research on the incident and then I decide to watch some videos about the disaster and they were pretty creepy. Almost the whole of the marshes were completely abandoned and the belongings of the people who lived there were still present as it was when they fled from Chernobyl on the night of the disaster.

It was completely abandoned but I can tell you, it was a beautiful place. Over the 25 years that passed by, many trees took over most of the land on the marshes.

"Susan!" I call out to her. Her work station was right opposite to mine.

"Yeah."

"I need chocolate." I said, almost whining.

"Huh?"

"I said chocolate! I want some chocolate."

"Okay. Here." She said and her hand pops up suddenly from her side holding a chocolate bar.

"Yes. Finally."

I literally ripped open the packaging and bite a full bite of the chocolate.

But I soon end up watching some extremely cute cat videos. Maybe it was because of the chocolate. I mean, I could get a bit too excited and sweet when I eat chocolate.

And then I hear my boss's voice.

"Ms. Prior, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Oh. Well, um, I was taking a break. I thought it would clear my head a bit so that I could, um, write better. It helps me."

"You are here in my office to work. Not to watch _cat_ videos. Just get back to work."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He just shakes his head and walks away.

"Geez, he has stealth attack skills. Damn it."

I shift in my chair uncomfortably and start my research again. Then someone suddenly said,

"Boo!"

"Ah! Oh my god! Can people stop sneaking up to me for god's sake?! Jesus Christ!" I said putting my head on the table.

He laughs at me and it comes from deep within.

"Now I know why you're a police. Why? Because you have good stealth attack skills."

"Wait, why the hell are you here?"

"I thought you'd like your new house." He said smirking, impressed that he scared me.

"My new house?" I said laughing.

"Your new house." He said nodding.

"You're _that_ confident?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I know you'll love it."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know that I work? Because, Four, I don't remember telling you."

"Christina did." He said shrugging. I smile and shake my head.

"You could've just texted me. You have my phone number, remember?" I said laughing.

"I wanted to surprise you and I seems to have worked." He said laughing.

"Yeah it did! I got scared!"

"So, are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah. I need to get stuff out of my head or I might die."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, um, I just read some scary stuff. Forget it. Maybe you should wait outside, in the lobby, because if he sees you he's not going to give me the rest of the day off. I'll just tell him that I'm sick or something. Usually I'm really good at it." I said smiling.

"Okay. I'll wait out in the lobby."

When I turn around I see Susan looking at us with a confused face.

"This is Susan, by the way. Susan, Four."

"Hey." Says Susan.

"Hey." He says. Yeah, he's not really a good conversation maker.

"I'll wait outside. See you in a few." He says smiling and walks out towards the lobby.

"You're going home?" she says looking at me.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"Fine. Even I'll come."

"Great. I'll support in reasoning with our stupid boss." I said laughing.

We walk together into our boss's room.

"Ah, Ms. Prior and Ms. Black. What a pleasant surprise!" He says smiling.

Okay, so he was in a good mood so he will probably give us leave for the rest of the day. It was still 4 in the evening and I usually go home only between 8-10 in the night. It is a tough situation but I just thought that thinking positively during certain situations could help a lot. At least sometimes.

I look at Susan and nod, asking her to speak for the both us. I wasn't a person who could really polite and I do have a big, arrogant mouth. Just saying.

"Well, sir, we want to take leave for the rest of the day due to our own personal issues back at home. And we wanted to take your permission before we do so." She said. See, she can put her words together pretty well.

"Oh, such lovely staff. You too are the most responsible ones that we have in the office!" He says in his usual British accent.

"Well you may have the whole day off, my darlings! I bet you have some important stuff to take care."

"Thank you so much, sir. We really appreciate it. And you're a great boss too."

He just smiles at both of us. I wonder what's got him in such a good mood so suddenly.

"Thank you, sir." I call out as we walk out of his room.

"What's got him in such a good mood?"

"I don't know. But it helped us get a holiday for the rest of the day so I'm glad."

"I bet his dog died or something." I say. It was a long story. That day was one of his 'good mood' days and he told me and Susan his whole family history and that included the dog. He hated dogs, but his wife wanted one. She begged him and he finally obliged. At first he thought it wouldn't be that bad but that was proved wrong as he realized the dog hated him back too.

"Tris! That's mean!" she said angrily, but I knew that she wasn't that angry as I could see a small smile.

"What? It could be possible!"

She just laughs at me.

I grab my stuff and she tells me that she's going home as we reach the lobby. I notice that Four's standing looking really uncomfortable and stiff.

"What's with you?" I ask him as I walk towards him.

"The receptionist has been staring at me since I came in here." He says sighing.

I laugh at him and say, "She's pretty weird. You know what let's just leave. She's creeping me out also."

He laughs at me.

"So are you ready to see your new house?"

"Yeah." I said smiling at him.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! I hope you liked it! And today's celebrities are Kristen Stewart and Nina Dobrev! Yeah both vampire related actresses! So review way for your favourite stars! And review for the story! Don't forget!**

 **Bye ;)**

 **By the way thank for all the support you guys have been giving me! I really appretiate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank God For Starbucks**

 **Hi guys! I didn't die, don't worry! I am so so so so sorry for not posting a new chapter for so long! I was sick and so i bunked school for three days and then i spent teh whole time sitting and completing all the work we did in school. And then i got busy with all the test we had in school. I absolutely had NO time to write at all. Now the second problem is my laptop is super super ANNOYING! It literally takes 15 minutes to just start! Oh wait there's more. It finally starts and then i get all excited like, ' _Yay! I get to write finally!'_ but no! It just gets stuck like that! Like all of a sudden! So i basically end up pulling my hair, real pissed and loose my mood for writting! It is the most annoying thing ever!**

 **So anyway I'm really sorry once again for not updating faster! I really am! So celebrity wars for today is um... THEO JAMES, MILES TELLER and ANSEL ELGORT! To me teh answer is obvious, but i just want your response to it!**

 **Anyway, so go ahead and read and review and kill me and do what you have to do! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

We go to his neighbourhood by his stunning and ever fabulous bike. Yes, the Tom Cruise one.

His neighbourhood is pretty big and is one of those high class societies. Maybe the house isn't going to be that cheap either. He parked his bike near small flat with about three floors. It was small and not like the houses that I saw at the beginning of the lane. It had a small play area in front. Could you call it a lawn? I guess not because it wasn't a very big place either.

His neighbourhood wasn't that far away from my office; a good 10 minutes drive at his speed, so 15 minutes for me!

That was pretty less considering the fact that my office was pretty far away from Christina's place. But Starbucks was close, unlike this house. Starbucks is pretty far from this place.

"So how do you like it so far?" He asked me with a smile, removing his helmet.

"So far so good!" I said laughing and looking towards the flat in front of me.

"I think the owner is still here. I called him up just a few minutes ago and he said he'd be there by the time we reach."

"Oh. Great."

We walked towards the steps of the flat. It was exactly like the ones at Christina's. When we reached up, I noticed that there were two apartments per floor. Great, I was gonna have neighbours. Cue the sarcasm.

Four walked towards the apartment on the left which said _003_ on its door and knocked.

A man with slight grey hair and wore a shirt neatly tucked in and a grey suit. He was pretty old considering the wrinkles on his face but his posture remained as firm and composed as any young person.

"Ah, Tobias! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Father." Four said with his lips pursed in firm line, like he wasn't glad to see his father. That's when I noticed that Four and his father nothing much alike except his eyes. Four's father had the same blue eyes but they had a dark and uncomfortable glint to them. Completely the opposite of Four's.

Wait… Tobias? So that's his real name. I wasn't surprised. A person wouldn't obviously have a name like Four. That's just weird.

"And what brings you here? Oh wait introduce me to your….. _friend?"_

. . . .

He looked at me as if he heard what thought to myself. Like he could sense it deep inside me.

Four looked at me and looking at my discomfort he said,

"We wanted to see the flat _004_ , . Remember I called you earlier today." He said turning towards a short, bald headed man. He was much older that Four's dad and had a slightly hunched back.

"Oh, of course I do, Tobias. Let me just get the keys." He said walking inside the house.

"Okay well, Bruce, I have got to head back home as I have some duties to fulfill. Thanks for the tea." Said Four's father suddenly.

"Oh go ahead, Marcus." Said the old man, Mr. Turner, as he walked towards us holding a pair of keys in his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you….." said Marcus, looking expectedly for me to introduce myself.

"Um, it's Tris." I said uncomfortably.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Tris-"

"It's better if you just leave us." Said Four between his gritted teeth, sliding an arm around my shoulder protectively.

"As you wish." Said Marcus, throwing us a bitter smile and walked away.

Sensing the tension, Mr. Turner suddenly piped in,

"Well shall we look at the flat, then?" , smiling brightly at the both of us.

"We would love to." I said smiling widely up to him just to reduce the awkwardness a bit.

"Well off we go then."

I looked at Four, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, he could be a bit too enthusiastic at times." He said.

I laughed with him. He still looked very uncomfortable and angry with what happened.

We followed the over enthusiastic old man towards the other on the same floor and waited patiently as he fumbled with the keys to find the right one. After what felt like an hour, he finally opened the door leading us to a fairly big apartment compared to Christina's. Definitely not what I was expecting.

"Ta-da!" said the old man waving his hand towards the flat. I laughed at his extreme excitement and it kind of reminded me Uriah. Yeah, they both would get along pretty well.

It wasn't furnished except for a small tv stand. The living room was pretty small and cozy. There was 3 ft. slab with granite and on the other side was a small kitchen. Right next to it was a small bedroom with a bed enough for two. And opposite to that room was another room, but smaller with a single cot. In the space between the two bedrooms was a small dining table with four chairs. The living room had a small, red bean bag. A bean bag! I love bean bags!

"I'll leave you both to it then! I hope you liked it darling. It's a bit small but it is very comfortable, trust me."

"Oh no. It's not small for just one person. I think it's just perfect for me." I said smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name earlier, young lady."

"Oh, um, it's Tris Prior."

"Okay, then Tris. You can have a look inside."

"Thank you so much Mr. Turner. It's a lovely house."

"Oh you're welcome darling."

He turned around walking towards the door. I walked over to the kitchen and looked at the furniture there. It already t=had a slab with a stove already fixed in and few counters. It was actually perfect for one person. That's when I heard Mr. Turner said quietly or what he thought was quite considering the fact that I could hear him very clearly say,

"Lovely young lady she is! So lovely!"

I smiled to myself at his sweetness.

Four walked in the kitchen and stood next to me with his hands on the counter.

"I'm sorry for-" We both said it together at same time.

"Why are apologizing?" He said with his eyebrows drawn close to his eyes.

"I don't know. Why are you apologizing?" I said with a small laugh.

He just chuckled at me.

"I asked you first."

"Because I was the one who first of all asked you to hunt for houses, which I bet annoyed you a lot, which then lead to the situation which happened just a few minutes ago-"

"Tris," he stopped my rambling with a laugh, "that is just ridiculous. It's my fault and I'm really sorry for what happened today. I promise it's not going to happen again."

"Whoa. It's okay. Seriously."

We just stood there in a comfortable silence when I suddenly asked,

"So Tobias, huh?"

He laughed at me and said, "Yeah. That's my name."

"I'm really sorry Tris. He's just really annoying when it comes to my friends and… I don't know how to tell you…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Four."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's that it's just…. Difficult to explain. But I'll tell you one day."

"It's okay, Four. You don't have to force yourself into telling me anything. Take your time." I said assuring him. But I was still extremely curious about their relationship. I know that he had told me before that his father and he weren't on 'good terms', but I just left it there. I didn't want him to feel umcomfortable.

"Thank you. And call me Tobias. It's nice to hear someone who I don't hate say my name for once." He said smiling at me.

"Sure….. _Tobias_." I said laughing. It felt weird for me, I don't know why. Maybe because this was all so sudden and a teenee-whinee bit shocking. Actually it was really shocking. I mean obviously, you knock at someone's door expecting to see the owner of the house opposite the present and then, surprise surprise, it turns out to be your friend's dad whom he hates more than japan seaweed! I'm…. wait….. what? Just…..forget it…..

"Anyway, how is it?" He asked me looking around.

"It's perfect. It's close to work, a bit far from Starbucks, but nothing I can't handle. I just need to talk about the price."

"Don't worry, he's a nice guy so I bet we can negotiate." He said smiling, with a playful glint in his eyes, which was missing a few minutes ago. It was as if you could never tell which mood he would be in. Sometimes he was really serious and calculating about things and sometimes he was just like another Uriah or Zeke. But it was fine by me because I don't think should complain as I was quite the same as him at times. Yeah, I could get really serious about things and some my friends used to call me Queen of Tragedy! It was annoying, okay? Don't give me that look.

We talked to Mr. Turner soon after having a good stroll around the house. And okay fine, we might have negotiated a bit. Tobias was pretty good, so I couldn't help but nod away for everything he said.

It was a bit difficult adjusting to the new name that Tobias had put up to me even thought it had been just a few minutes since I got to know. But as they say 'Practice makes a man perfect!' So I was going to take my own sweet time and get used to the name and the new details that I had received. I was going to take it slow and steady. Yeah, I know… I could be a pretty good philosopher at times. It must be a side effect of being the _Queen of Tragedy._ I sighed inwardly.

It felt weird for me, I don't know why. Maybe because this was all so sudden and a teenee-whinee bit shocking. Actually it was really shocking. I mean obviously, you knock at someone's door expecting to see the owner of the house opposite the present and then, surprise surprise, it turns out to be your friend's dad whom he hates more than japan seaweed! I'm…. wait….. what? Just…..forget it…..

"So should I drop you back home? I'm going to drop you no matter what anyway but I'm just asking you for the sake of asking." He said laughing to his own joke. I giggled at him.

"Wait, Tobias, it's okay. I can walk back to my office. It's not that far anyway." I said looking around. It wasn't far away, true, but I had absolutely no idea where I was. Is this still earth or am I in Mars? Ooh, maybe I can talk to some cool aliens! Or maybe even Green Lantern! Well that is unless he's with Blake Lively and his daughter back on Earth. Well, then I guess it's not a good idea. Ooops?

"Tris, you don't even know where you are." He said with an amused expression.

"Tobias, seriously it's okay. I've caused you enough trouble already. I mean I bet you must thought about buying me a stupid house."

He just shook his head at me. But then it hit me suddenly. I left my car! At the office!

"Shit! I left my car back at the office." I said sighing loudly and covered my face with my hands and mumbled a little ' _I'm so stupid'_ to myself.

"Well I guess I have to just drop you there then."

"But seriously I can just walk my way back there. I might end up in Mars or something but it would be pretty cool."

"What do I do with you?" He said laughing and ruffled my hair.

 _Thanks for destroying my hair, number boy,_ I mumble to myself.

"I heard that." He said wearing his helmet

"Yeah. Whatever." I mumbled again.

"Tris….."

"I'm coming! Patience, number boy!"

He just shook his and laughed as I sat on the bike.

We reached there and I bid my final goodbye which ended with thanking him and apologizing him for the trouble I caused.

I reached by my super fast car (note the sarcasm) in 15 minutes. Yeah, I drive pretty fast…..

As soon as I reached home Christina pounced on to me with a hundred questions, "Where did you go?"

"How was your day?", "Is he fun to hang out with?" ,"Can we go KFC?"

"Christina, Christina, calm down okay. I just went to look at an apartment which Four suggested yesterday."

"What? You didn't even tell me." She said slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry I just must have forgotten to mention." I said quickly apologizing.

"It's okay. Anyway, was it good?"

"Oh, it was really good. It's near Four's place so I won't be all abandoned in some street. So don't worry."

She just laughed at me.

"So what is your plan?"

"Well we sealed the deal with Mr. Turner, the owner, but I'm not moving there anytime soon. I'll shift there probably in another two weeks because I think the walls of that house would love to be repainted." I said laughing.

"Great. I'm really happy for you Tris. I really am."

"Thanks, Christina. But I really am going miss you and this place."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be able get rid of me so soon, Tris. Don't you worry."

I laughed at her. Silly little Christina.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Ooh, Mac & Cheese!" She said excitedly.

"Well, Mac & Cheese it is then!" I said laughing.

I really did love my life.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry once again for not updating and i... um... hope you can relate to my laptop issues and school pressure... yeah. I'm sorry that it's so short! I promise bigger Chapter 7!**

 **And guys if you want one chapter in Tobias' perspective! But it's going to be really short! So review if you want one Tobias POV! I could probably make one of those soon!**

 **So review for your favourite celebrity and for the story of cource! That's the most important one! And sorry if there were any mistakes in my spellings! I really didn't have the time to edit! Like eat all!**

 **BTW i want 5 more reviews! Like no matter what! LOL!**

 **I get teh laptop only after 8 o' clock in the night and the weekends... so...**

 **Anyway, REVIEW!**

 **One love Superwoman!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank God For Starbucks :**

 **I am so sorry that took so long to update but my mother kind of banned me from writing because my exams are coming up and she doesn't want me to fail. So I'm sorry but i took this decision that i will not be writing for the whole month...till the exams get over. After the exams i will resume. I cannot update so please don't get frustrated. So if you skip this part i cannot help it. i am truly very very sorry. i mean it. So a quick note for you guys. If you haven't watched this serial called HOUSE OF ANUBIS, you guys have to watch it! And if some of you have then i love you people more then i already do! Fabina forever! Yeah so i hope you like the story and I'll see you again in a month! Bye! 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Divergent does not belong to me. It belongs to the most talented and beautiful Veronice Roth. **

Chapter 7:

The rest of the week passed on very uneventful except for maybe meeting Tobias almost every single day. Our relationship really did develop over the few days and we now really did know things about each other. Well, stupid things. Like he loved the Starbucks cake after I made him eat it and from that day I had been buying him coffee cake for free.

We used to meet almost every day in Starbucks and so he would buy his morning coffee every day for free! I know, now who wouldn't want to be my friend if they'd free Starbucks stuff! Like seriously.

Also, he loves any random cake that he could find, but he had special interest towards chocolate cakes.

Choco lave cake, brownies, fudge cake, choco mud cake. You name it. He would've eaten them all.

He also loved burgers, especially the chicken ones.

He also mentioned liking anything chicken. Like literally anything chicken.

I also told him about how me and Christina also loved coffee cake and how I loved anything strawberry.

Yeah, strawberry cake, strawberry ice cream, the fruit itself, soufflé, cupcakes, truffle, I've eaten them _all._ Oh wait, I forgot waffles. He-he.

It had been a very long time since I talked to Uriah. Like a full week since he came here to New York. Which was very rare for Uriah. He would've called us almost two-three time every single. That's what you'd expect from someone like Uriah.

The week passed fast, thankfully, and without even knowing Friday came. Yay! That was the most rare thing that could ever happen in my life.

I was sitting in front of the computer writing the article that my boss gave me yesterday, eating a Snickers bar.

Ugh, I'm bored.

I want chicken wings….

Why am I so short and pale and ugly and thin?

What if I dyed my hair brown?

Can I murder my boss and not go to jail?

Maybe I could ask Tobias to help me….

Strawberries….. I want strawberries!

That's all I've been thinking the whole time while writing the article. Or more over _trying_ to write the article.

Then I thought suddenly, why don't call Uriah? I haven't spoken to him in _so_ long…. I miss him.

I pick up my phone and call him. It didn't even take two rings for him to pick up the phone,

"Tris!"

"Uriah!" I said laughing. I haven't heard his voice in so long.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. How are you? How come we haven't talked to each other in so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the two years when we had no idea where you were?" I said laughing.

"Hey! Am I supposed to be offended?" He said stupidly.

"According to the plan, yes."

"Stupid." He said laughing.

"Yeah right. You're the one to talk." I said rolling my eyes.

"So, did you miss me?" He said. I bet he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I did, douche bag! A lot! What we meet after 2 years and then you completely disappeared again!"

"Hey! Then you should've called me, stupid!" He yelled into the phone. I had to put my phone away from my ear to prevent a situation in which I could positively go deaf.

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't complain." I said, sighing loudly.

"Christina didn't call you?" I asked suddenly.

"No! It's really rude. It's really rude and I'm very disappointed with you, Trissy."

"I'm sorry. I bet she got really busy with her new boutique. And I was searching for a house with To-" I stopped suddenly and remembered that he precisely mentioned that I should not, no matter what happens, disclose his real name to anyone.

"I mean I was searching for a house with Fo-" This time Uriah interrupted me.

"Wait, what? Searching for a new house?" He said confused.

"Yeah, well I'm planning to shift to another house. I mean, I think Christina also needs her house to herself, right?" I said with a short laugh.

"Yeah. That's true. So you found one?"

"Yeah. I did. It's in Four's neighbourhood and the owner is damn sweet. He's and old guy but he's really enthusiastic about everything! He even agreed to negotiate the price! And Four lives close to that place so I'm not all lonely in that place. So it's pretty cool. And it's close to work also, so I think it's a perfect choice."

"Good. Good. But how's the house? That's the main thing."

"The house is actually pretty big for just one person. I mean everything is good. I'll take you there someday, if you want." I said, hinting that we should meet soon or like today.

"I know where you're getting sister. We'll meet today or tomorrow, don't worry. I promise."

"Okay. Stick to your word, brother. You can't get rid me that soon." I said laughing.

"But seriously I missed you a lot. I couldn't call you because my stupid brother-" He stopped suddenly and I heard a thump sound,

"Ow! What the hell?!"

The voice in the background started laughing and I noticed that it was Zeke! Of course. The telepathy brothers. Here they come.

Another familiar voice in the background said chuckling,

"That's what you get, Uriah, for scolding you brother when he's in the same room as you are!"

It was Tobias! That's so….. weird and unexpected.

"I hate him." He grumbled angrily.

"Shit, Uriah. I got to go. My boss is walking right towards, dude. Tell Four and Zekey I said hi! I gotta go! Bye!"

He just chuckled and yelled, "Zeke, Four, Tris says hi!"

"Ow, my ear! Jerk!" I scolded him. Ow, I think I'm going to go deaf in 1, 2, 3….

They both yelled back, "Hi Tris!" So immature. Wait, I think _I_ shouldn't complain. I talk to my food.

"Bye!" He said sweetly.

My boss started coming straight towards me. The voice in my head kept repeating Danger, Danger, Danger. But fortunately he passed by me and walked straight to bust some other employee. Well, not surprising. I let go the breath I'd been holding in all this while. The voice in my head said, Crisis averted. Phew!

I started working again on my article again. I had finished the previous one and I had got a new article to finish, which was actually quite interesting. It was about Japanese toilets! What? I mean they're pretty cool. They had buttons which control the spray of water to clean the, well you know, whatever that needs to be cleaned when you take a poop. They were just straight up awesome.

Well the day went on uneventful, no close calls of the boss busting me, and finally it was 8pm, which meant: I could go home! And in exactly 5 seconds Susan is going to say,

"Tris! I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"Of course!" I said laughing. We walked out together, bid our goodbyes and drove back home with jet speed. Well, however fast I could go in my car. I reached home and climbed the staircase as slow as I could, eating the Snickers bar that I hadn't completed. I mean, I could get a bit annoying to other people when it comes to chocolate. I could literally nibble on one chocolate bar for hours together while the others would have finished theirs hours ago!

I knocked on the door but no one answered which means that Christina was still at work. So I opened the door with my keys and I had the whole house to myself. I skipped around the house humming to myself when I phone rang. And it said one clear word on the screen.

Caleb.

Caleb? Why is _he_ calling me?

I answered the phone hesitantly.

"Caleb?"

"Bea." He said seriously. I missed him. We have had really big fights in past, like all the time. But I actually did miss him. I just had to admit that to myself. At least for now.

"How are you?" He asked me sweetly. Too sweetly. Something is fishy. I can sense that is going to end bad.

"Um, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked him, tentatively.

"I'm good. Beatrice, are you alright?"

"I am alright Caleb, I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I meant, Bea. I'm your brother. I can my sister when I want."

"Yeah," I said laughing bitterly, "your sister. That's why I haven't spoken to you in 2 years. Thanks."

"Well if you wanted to talk to me say much why didn't contact me yourself!"

"I did! Innumerable times! I tried contacting you for a whole _year_! It seems that you've completely forgotten that I exist!"

"I have been busy! I'm not jobless like you! I'm a scientist and I have really important things to do!"

"You know what Caleb. It doesn't to me about what work I do. What matters to me the most is to take care of the people around you. That's what builds the personality of a person. People like you who care so much about their _'work'_ and forget completely about their own family members, they're called selfish. I bet you know exactly what that word means because if I had to define you in word, it would be selfish." I said with tears in my eyes. I was angry. I was angry of being ignored by everyone. I haven't seen my brother my in two years. I haven't seen my parents in 6 years because they are _dead!_ He was the only family had left! The only blood relationship I had! The only memory of my parents I had left with me. Angry tears were flowing down my face.

"Bea, I am brother! I have to the right to take care of my sister!"

"I don't need your help! I'm an independent woman and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I am extremely happy with my friends and my job! And unlike _someone_ I do not ignore my relationships with my family!"

"Beatrice, I know I made mistakes in the past and I am trying my best to make things better between the both of us! I am sorry for what I did. I truly am. But I can only do that if you give me chance-"

"I have forgiven enough times, Caleb. What makes you think that I still trust you? After everything that you've done! I know that you don't care about me and I know that you just want something and that's why you called me!"

"You know what, Beatrice. I think I made a mistake calling you. All I need is another chance."

"Well then Caleb, goodbye!" I yelled angrily at him and cut the call. I threw my phone on the bed. I was still crying. He was being selfish and completely the opposite of what he was when my parents were alive. Everything that we were shattered when my parents died. Our last genuine laughs. All that we were as a brother and sister everything. He turned calculating and sometimes I felt like he experimenting with our relationship as a part of one of his researches.

I wiped my tears off angrily and waited for Christian to come back because I could use definitely some distractions.

I just continued to do some of the paper I had to complete. I tried to forget my conversation with Caleb as much as I could but I just ended up pulling my hair every five minutes. It was a habit of mine. When I get angry or frustrated I pull my hair until that area becomes numb. That's when someone rang the bell. Must be Christina.

I opened the door to Christina standing there completely damp and looking very annoyed.

She just said in a dull tone, "It rained."

"I didn't quite notice. Wait, don't step in!" I said angrily. Why am getting angry at her?

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. Just remove your shoes and then come in. The floor is going to get dirty." I was a neatness freak. It's true…..

She walked in carefully and squealed when she finally noticed that she was extremely wet. I just laughed softly at her. Maybe it was so bad at all.

She quickly went inside in her usual skipping manner and dried herself completely. When she came back, I was still distracted with the debate going inside my head.

 _Maybe I was too rude. Maybe I should just give him another chance._

"So how was our day?" Christina said suddenly, making me jump slightly.

"Oh, it was good." I said solemnly. Not only because of Caleb, but everything. Today was probably the most boring day in my life. And that's not surprising, believe me. I got used to it.

"Hey, what is it? What happened?"

I sighed exhaustedly and ran my hands over my face and my hair.

"It's just…. Caleb." I said it as if I was disgusted to even think about him.

She sighed and put her hands around my shoulders supportively.

"I just hate him. Do wanna talk about it?"

I just sighed in response.

"I'm really confused. Sometimes I feel like I'm being too arrogant but sometimes I feel so angry that I just want to rip his head off."

"I know. I understand."

"It's just….." I said my hand through my hair again, "this definitely isn't what my parents would want us to be. And I just want to do something to make them happy."

"Tris, it isn't about what your parents want."

"It is. He belongs to them more than me. They love him more than me and they would still love him even if he did something wrong. If they were here…. this definitely isn't what they would've wanted and I just want make a choice, and give him a chance….. like they would have."

She didn't say anything and it was fine with me. I don't want her to feel just pity towards me. I don't need sympathy from anyone.

We just sat there in comfortable silence. This is what I like about Christina. She really listens to you and tries to help you. Not just a close friend but literally anyone who was having a tough time.

"So, anyways, how was your day?" I said, turning towards her.

"Oh it was great! We got new customers and they absolutely loved our winter collection. They even bought some of the outfits from our store!" She said excitedly. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"That's amazing Christina! I'm really happy for you." I said seriously.

"How was yours?"

"You know the answer Christina. I know you do."

She just laughed and nodded.

"Hey! To cheer you up, let's have a Movie night!" She said, jumping excitedly on the sofa.

"Okay, Christina! Now sit down!"

"Wait seriously?" She said surprised.

"What?"

"You just agreed for a Movie night on weekday." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah. I'm planning to take off for tomorrow. I have to check out the new house anyway. It needs some painting to be done."

"Oh. Movie night!" She jumping up and down the sofa once but only with ten times more force that before.

"Christina, sit down for god's sake!" I scolded her.

"I have to call Uriah and Four! They are so going to enjoy watching a chick-flick!" She said laughing evily.

I laughed at her, although I hate watching chick-flicks myself it would be absolutely priceless to watch squirm as the hero said something extremely romantic to the heroine.

Oh tonight is going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! Hope you liked it!**

 **One love superwoman!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank God For Starbucks** **:**

 **Hey Guys! I am not dead! Yes my exams just got over yesterday, that is, on 17 October. It has been sooooo long since I posted something and i an so sorry for that. But the exams were really stressful and there would have been no way that i would have fit writing into my stressful schedule. So anyway, it has been so long since i had updated this chapter and i had no idea on how to continue the story. But somehow i got an idea and i finished writing the chapter! Yay! It is a bit short because i just wrote in one day! Crazy, right? Anyway, today we are having a vote on celebrity couples! Yes. We have a war between Calvin Harris and Taylor Swift; and Austin Mahone and Becky G! So vote away in the review section. #Talvin VS. #Becstin! Review! And sorry once again. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Divergent does not belong to me.**

Chapter 8:

 _Previously :_

" _Oh. Movie night!" She jumping up and down the sofa once but only with ten times more force that before._

" _Christina, sit down for god's sake!" I scolded her._

" _I have to call Uriah and Four! They are so going to enjoy watching a chick-flick!"_

 _I laughed at her, although I hate watching chick-flicks myself it would be absolutely priceless to watch squirm as the hero said something extremely romantic to the heroine._

 _Oh tonight is going to be so much fun._

The night ended like this.

Tobias and Uriah were playing on my XBOX.

End of story.

Yes, our plan backfired. They blackmailed us into telling bad stuff about me to Mr. Turner, my new house's owner, and that they were not going to help me paint the whole place.

At first I just laughed and said, 'Yeah, whatever.'

That's when things got worse. They literally tied us to chair with tape and stuffed biscuits in our mouths so that we would stop screaming.

Yes. It was a terrible idea.

But eventually, we gave in, they pitied us and so we sat on the couch watched them as they played.

I woke up on the floor with popcorn sprawled all around me. Well, moreover, we were all on the floor.

I dusted the popcorn off my arms. Gosh, the floor was really cold.

"What the hell?" I said confused. Suddenly, Tobias yawned, making me jump slightly. That's when last night's events came into my mind.

We watched a horror movie.

Well that explains things.

I heard someone curse, as I was trying my best to remember last night's events.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" He said as he sat up dusted himself off popcorn.

"Did we watch a horror movie last night?"

"Huh?" he said looking at me.

"Nothing. Forget it." I said as I got up.

"Wait. Uriah and I were playing…." He said slowly, "on your XBOX. And then….we watched a movie. Oh! Yeah, we watched a creepy movie. Remember we searched on the internet for those old horror movies. And-and yeah! But why are we all on the floor?" he said thinking deeply.

"I have no idea."

It was a Saturday. That's all I knew and that's all I care about.

I take a shower and dress up. As I walk into the living room, I see Christina stretching herself on the sofa.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily.

"Good morning.", she said sleepily, "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know. What do you guys want?" I said looking at them.

"Mac and cheese!" They all said together, which made us burst into laughter.

"Okay, then. Mac and cheese it is then!" I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

Then suddenly my phone rang from the other room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Tris, um, it's me Rachel. Susan's friend." She said hesitantly. Rachel was Susan's best friend. I had met her a few times but I didn't know her that well.

"Oh, hey, Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's-it's, um, Susan, she…."

"What is it? What happened? Is she alright?" I asked concerned.

"She-she fainted in the morning. She had been complaining that she had been feeling really tired the past few days. So I took her to hospital and-and I don't know what's happening. Please, can you come here, I'm really scared." She said sobbing uncontrollably.

My hands were shaking. I thought I was going drop my phone any moment. But I mustered up all my courage and said softly,

"Rachel, it's going to be alright. I'm leaving right now. Don't worry, okay? Where are you right now?"

"The City Hospital." She said barely in a whisper as if she was trying to control herself from breaking down again.

"Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes, okay? I'll call you when I reach there."

"Thank you."

I sat down on my bed and tried to get my hands to stop shaking.

"Tris?" someone said.

"Are you alright?" said Tobias, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"It's Susan. Something is happening to her. I have to go to the hospital." I couldn't stop my hands from shaking now. I felt cold. My eyes stung with the tears that were forcing to come out.

"Hey," he said softly as he kneeled down in front of me, "she's going to be alright, okay?", and held my hands in between his palms. They stopped shaking comparatively.

"Where is she right now?"

"She's in the City Hospital." I managed to croak out, "Her friend Rachel just called me."

'Okay. I'll take you there. I don't think you can drive by yourself right now." He said looking at me.

"Come on."

Our ride to the hospital seemed to pass by as a blur of events.

I asked the receptionist. She seemed like a nice person. She had I kind smile, short dark brown hair and tiny spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Hey. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my friend, um, Susan Black. She was admitted here this morning." I said.

"Yes, just a second." She said looking at her computer, "She has just been shifted into the Oncology department. It's on the second floor, second room."

The world spun in circles. Tobias held my arm to keep me steady. I leaned into him for support.

Oncology. That only meant one thing. Cancer.

No, no, no. This cannot be happening. This must be a dream.

"Thank you." I heard someone say faintly behind me.

I was being dragged towards the elevator.

"Tris," Someone said shaking me, "Tris look at me. Let's not assume things, okay? Just please listen to me."

I looked at him.

"It's going to be alright." He said softly but sternly.

I felt myself nod.

The elevator stopped on the second floor with a loud ding.

We stepped out and I saw Rachel sitting in a corner, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Rachel." I said.

"Oh god, Tris." She said hugging me briefly.

"Can you please tell me what is happening?" I asked her.

She sighed loudly, causing more tears to flow down her cheeks.

"I really have no idea. The doctors just refuse to talk to me." She said, her voice cracking.

'Come on. Sit down. I'll get you some water."

We waited for a good five minutes. I felt like throwing up and I held on to Tobias' arm for support the whole time.

Finally, a doctor stepped out of the room.

"I'm sorry for the wait. My name is Dr. Micheal and I am an Oncology specialist. If you could please step in, I will tell you further details on your friend's condition."

Again the world was spinning around and I heard someone sob.

Someone grabs my arm and says,

"I'll be sitting right here, okay? If you need anything call me. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

I stepped into the room and it smelled like old bed sheets and medicines.

"Your friend, Susan, has leukemia." He said.

My mind was blank. I couldn't think of anything else. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. And finally I was crying.

Rachel was sitting on the chair with her head in her hands and sobbing.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how comfort her. I was scared of saying something to her. Because I knew I would end up crying like her.

I still couldn't hear anything.

The doctor's words were ringing in my head continuously.

Leukemia.

* * *

 **So that's it my lovelies! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to vote for Talvin or Becstin!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Brofist from India!**


End file.
